


Marriage? Like a walk in Jurassic Park

by Winterlie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Just Married, Marriage, Oneshot, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Tony Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Has Issues, fanfic from like three years ago, literal fluff, little out of character, married, please do not judge my pubescent writing skills, plot without porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlie/pseuds/Winterlie
Summary: All good things have to come to an end, and Natasha knew it would only be a matter of time before somebody finally worked it out. After all, although the team were idiots (in her opinion that is), they weren’t lacking in intelligence. She just hoped that when the time of the big reveal presented itself, they would both be far, far away in order to avoid Tony’s chastising, and that the affair was a quiet one.Unfortunately however, neither wish would be granted. But what do you expect when you’ve been secretly married for three years to none other than Captain America?(A Romanogers One Shot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fluff piece from three years ago. I already apologise for my pubescent writing skills, but I saw that it was completed and I thought "What the hell, may as well post it." Besides, for a first fic at 14, it's actually mildly tolerable. 
> 
> And no, there's no smut. 14 year old me wasn't too keen on writing that back in the day (hehehe, how she would change her mind).
> 
> So, prepare my friends for a literal fluff piece and a mildly OOC Natasha to suit the plotline. 
> 
> (AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR SHITTY WRITING. LITERALLY. I OWN NOTHING)

It was surprising to even them how long they managed to keep it a secret. 

Natasha was certain the charade would crumble eventually, and that the whole team would wake up one morning and realise their little secret. Especially Stark, considering the word ‘privacy’ was not part of his vocabulary, and he did have a habit of spying on his Avenger team mates. How they had gotten this far, to put it bluntly, was bloody spectacular, even for a spy such as herself. 

But all good things have to come to an end, and Natasha knew it would only be a matter of time before somebody finally worked it out. After all, although the team were idiots (in her opinion that is), they weren’t lacking in intelligence. She just hoped that when the time of the big reveal presented itself, they would both be far, far away in order to avoid Tony’s chastising, and that the affair was a quiet one. 

Unfortunately however, neither wish would be granted. But what do you expect when you’ve been secretly married for three years to none other than Captain America?  
**  
“Where the hell are we going?” 

That had been the third time Tony Stark opened his mouth in the last twenty minutes to ask the same damn question, and it was getting on all of their nerves. It had been apparent the first time questions were raised towards their current destination that Natasha was not going to answer them, but the millionaire, unlike the others, failed to get the memo. She rolled her eyes and swore at him inwardly. Any other day she would have attacked him the second time he dared interrupt her thoughts, however after their last battle, she was exhausted. 

They all were. 

Ultron had grown much stronger since their last encounter. He could transport himself from robot to robot at the drop of a hat, and he easily outnumbered them. It didn’t help matters that he was incredibly intelligent; as clever as Stark and Banner combined. He had the knowledge of the world in his hands, and he had played them like puppets using it.  
And then there were the Maximoff twins – the ones that had quickly earned the titles ‘Quicksilver’ and ‘Scarlet Witch.’ Rage consumed them, fuelled their hate like a lit match. They detested them, the Avengers, with every fibre of their being and they were not afraid to show it. He was too fast, and she was too clever. He knew exactly where to run and she knew exactly who to target. Together with Ultron, the battle ensued with a clear winner.

Now here they were; aboard a quinjet with wounds and scars far greater than what could be seen by the naked eye. Bruce was huddled up in a corner with his hands enveloping his face. He had spiralled out of control as the Hulk and killed. She doubted he’d be back on the field for a very, very long time. 

Then there was Thor, confusion written all over his face as he paced back and forth along the quinjet. The Maximoff girl, she’d shown him something that he clearly was not happy with. His mind was indeed distract for the time being. 

Natasha then turned her head towards Clint. Clint with his phone next to his ear, talking to his wife and kids like he hadn’t just been fighting a losing battle all day. He was the least affected, she concluded, which made her smile slightly despite herself. Barton had changed since his encounter with Loki, he had become stronger and more determined. 

Her gaze lingered on Barton for a few seconds more before shifting towards Tony. Stark appeared to everyone other than herself completely fine – he walked and talked like he had come from that fight unchanged. But she knew better. She had spent her whole life reading people, gathering Intel from simple expressions and glances. Right now, Tony was just another open book.

He was ashamed.  
Petrified.  
Aggravated.  
Livid.  
But above all, guilty.

Taking in a deep breath, she finally turned away from her team to look at her co-pilot. His suit was frayed and dirty, and he had many cuts and bruises to his face, but she was happy overall with how his healing was progressing. Natasha had not for one moment doubted he’d come out alive, but the state of which he would be in was more of her concern. With that she recalled the last time Captain America had gone on a mission.

Just a simple covert op, Steve had said. Nothing to worry about.  
He came back with five bullet holes to the chest and a very pissed off Russian by his hospital bed.

Natasha found herself meeting his gaze whilst inspecting him for further injuries. They held it, just for a few intimate moments. So many questions lurking behind those deep blue eyes and so little answers hiding behind her own. But one question lay abundantly clear to the both of them as she began to lower the quinjet. 

Were they ready show the team who they truly were?

Steve just nodded at her as an unspoken answer, with a newfound determination written across his face. She gave him a quick smirk before finally parking the vehicle across the lawn of her house, their house. After three years of secrecy, it was time to welcome the Avengers to their home.  
**  
“Where are we?” Asked Bruce as they each stepped off the Quinjet and walked onto the thick grass. She could see Steve from the corner of her eye, inhaling the sweet seaside smell of this place. Natasha knew that was what he was doing, because it’s what she did too every time she arrived home. This, the house, them – sometimes it was too good to believe real. 

“Um guys” Tony said, staring at them both intently, “Bruce asked a question that we’re all thinking. What is this place?”  
Steve turned to Natasha for guidance as to how to break the news to them. She gave him a quick look, as if to say let me handle this, and turned her attention back to the Avengers. 

“This is where we are going to stay for the next few days.” She answered vaguely.  
“Is it a Shield safe house?”  
“No.”  
“Then whose house is it?” Demanded Tony, not letting it go. 

Whilst the rest of the team looked as puzzled and calculating as Tony, Clint gave the pair a smug grin. He knew exactly where they were. He had always known. She hadn’t told him of this place exactly but she knew she’d never have to. Barton would always know where to find her if he needed her. 

“I think it’s pretty obvious whose house it is” He smirked, grabbing his bows and making his way towards the building, “But if you want the definite proof, how about you come on in.”  
The team didn’t need to be told twice.  
**  
As they all entered the house, they were presented with a pretty bland lounge. Natasha and Steve never found time between work to paint the walls, and when they did they ended up doing, well, other things. But they did have some bits and bobs here and there, such as the bookshelf with different types of novels filling up space. Then there was the paintings Steve had done over the years that she had framed despite his weak protests. It wasn’t anything extravagant, but it was comfortable.

Steve and she weren’t very sentimental people so they didn’t keep many portraits of themselves. However luck was not on their side today as she had only last week hung their first ever one in five years of dating and three years of marriage on the wall. Fucking sentimentality was to be the thing that ruins their charade, Natasha thought with a sigh.  
It was a photo of them by the La Zona Protetta, an Italian restaurant in DC. Her hair was a mess, blowing in the wind in its wild way whereas he looked perfect as always. The cook, who had been serving them for years, was leaving and decided to take some photographs of his favourite customers – and they just happened to be one of them. She had been rather reluctant at first, after all, a spy never liked leaving traces. But after the photo found its way to their doorstep, she’d changed her mind – it was quite nice to have something that was theirs for once.

It was at that little restaurant they met for the first time as Steve Grant Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, rather than Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff. Unlike so many others, Steve noticed that there was a difference between the two personas. So when he specifically asked out Natasha rather than the Agent for a coffee one morning after a mission, she felt a need to say yes. She found it funny, that he should choose that particular coffee shop over all the ones in DC, considering ‘La Zona Protetta’ translated to ‘Safe haven’.  
Little did she know at the time how true it’d prove to be. 

She was surprised to see Thor being the first one to notice it out of the whole group, and she was even more surprised when a booming laugh escaped his lips.  
“Why Lady Natasha, you look very amusing in this!” He chuckled, drawing everybody’s attention to the photograph, “Your fiery hair is almost dancing in the wind.”

It didn’t take long for Tony and Bruce to jump along beside the Lightning God to take a look for themselves at the image. Clint, on the other hand, stayed right where he was looked oddly amused at the spectacle, wearing a smug grin for all to see. She could imagine him in her head right now, asking “Where’s the popcorn when you need it?” 

Even in her imagination, her closest friend was an ass.

Suddenly she felt a hand hold her shoulder in an act of comfort. Natasha knew exactly who it was – she knew that touch, better than anyone. In response she leaned in slightly, already feeling the tingling warmth from his casual embrace. It would be any moment now before someone put two and two toget-

“What the hell?”  
Her eyes snapped up to meet Tony’s flabbergasted ones and in that instant she knew her mission, their mission, had ended. The time for pretend had come to a close. Now it was time to wander into uncharted territories and adapt to the new environment – to adapt to the truth. 

“What the hell?” Repeated Tony staring at the two, “You two are… this is your…when were you?” 

“I believe what Lord Tony of the House of Stark is trying to convey in words is, congratulations on your relationship. I am sure there is a great story behind the two of you.” Smiled Thor warmly, nodding his head at Steve and herself, “Although I must say, I did not quite expect this arrangement.”

“Didn’t quite expect it?!” Tony’s voice was going higher with each syllable spoken, “Captain America, America’s first golden boy, and Little Red, Russia’s finest temptress, are in a relationship. A relationship. And they own a damn house too.”

“You don’t say.” Natasha said sarcastically, enjoying this a little more than she thought she would. 

“Cap, tell your lady to button it. I’m trying to work out your dirty little secrets here, and I don’t appreciate that tone of hers.”  
“How about you tell her yourself?” 

“How long?” Asked Tony, ignoring him. 

“That’s a bit personal Tony…” Interjected Bruce. 

“I think we have the right to know how long our teammates have been screwing Bruce”  
“There are so many things wrong about that statement.”

“You’re telling me you are not even the slightest bit curious as to how long they’ve been playing us? What about you, Thor? Barton?” Tony asked the others, drawing in support. 

“Well I would love to hear the tales of your partnership” Thor admitted at the same time as Bruce said “I wouldn’t decline hearing the details, but it’s their choice.”  
Tony acknowledged Clint’s silence and immediately drew his fiery gaze towards him. “And what does our resident Katniss have to say about this peculiar arrangement?” 

“I already knew” Clint shrugged.  
“You knew?” Cried Tony.

“Stark, I understand that you’re shocked, but do you have to return the voice of a pubescent boy every time you discover something new?” Sighed Steve, his hot breath tickling Natasha’s skin. 

Tony blatantly ignored him and delved straight into the topic with Clint, asking how long he’d known and so forth. Natasha rolled her eyes at the idiotic multimillionaire. How could a guy that smart be so stupid at times? 

Struck with a sudden amusing mental image, Natasha leaned into Steve a bit more and whispered so only he could hear “Wait and see how high his voice will go when he discovers everything.”

“The poor bastard is going to lose it.”  
“Language Rogers”  
“Dear God, it was one time Nat. Let it go”

“Why would I do that when I can see you blush furiously almost every time I bring it up?” She retorted.  
“Because wives are meant to be nice?” He muttered weakly making her laugh.

“Maybe back in the olden days Gramps” She wrapped her arms around his neck, a seductive smile playing on her lips, “Besides, you knew when you married me I wasn’t exactly nice wife material.”

“I was optimistic about that last part”  
“I think the word ‘naïve’ is more fitting”

He rolled his eyes at that whilst closing the limited space between them by pressing his forehead against hers. Natasha in turn shifted her weight so that she was almost totally depending on him to hold her up as she leaned closer. His breath hitched slightly and she almost laughed – despite all these years she still had that effect on him. It most definitely was not a one way attraction however, and she had to remind herself that they were with company – otherwise she’d be doing a lot more than just flirting right now.  
Speaking of teammates, it was at that second that Tony decided to interrupt their ‘moment’.

“Seriously? Now that we know about you guys, you decide PDA is appropriate?” Said Tony, triggering them to reluctantly leave each other’s embrace. 

“May I remind you that this is our house? We do what we want. Our house, our rules.” Said Natasha, raising her eyebrow, “Speaking of rules, get your damn shoes off my couch Barton. I don’t want blood all over the design.”

Clint pulled a face as he grudgingly removed his shoes from the couch.

“I still cannot believe you two have been in a relationship, and for a while it seems.” Spoke Banner, a gleam of curiosity in his eyes.

“Preach it Bruce” Muttered Tony in agreement, “We still want details – now would be a perfect time to supply them actually.”  
“I fancy hearing the story again too” Noted Clint.

“I must gather some Asgardian Mead for this occasion!” Announced Thor “Please refrain from commenting on any aspects of your relationship until I return from the Quinjet with the necessary celebratory drinks” 

“When did we agree to tell you-“Protested Steve before he was cut off by Thor’s dramatic exit. The lightning God flung back his cape as he thrust his hammer sideways, zooming to the quinjet with a loud crack of electricity.

Natasha laughed at this. But she always laughed when she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading pubescent writing. Enjoy your day!


End file.
